It was Sunday night
by frutadragon34
Summary: Our beloved characters are meeting in our time. The world has changed and will keep changing, but somethings remain.
1. Chapter 1

_The characters from_ _Inuyasha_ _belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan and Sunrise Studios. I am just borrowing them for my story and I am not making any profits out of it._

…

 _English is not my first language, but I am looking forward to make improvements everyday._

 _All suggestions and advices are very welcome, but please: be kind._

 _Thank you_

…

It was Sunday night. Rin could not sleep –or did not want to-, even knowing how hard that new week could be. She knew resting would do her good. She was already a grown up woman to be investing such amount of physical and mental energy in those weird dreams of hers. Many times she asked herself before falling asleep, with her eyes burnt out of weariness and her musles numbed: Why so much reading, so much ancient and recent music, so many drawings and videos,… so much imagination?

Rin did not seem to be aware of her own intelligence. However, behind her innocence, there was something that made her intuitive and sharp for reading through people's words and behaviours. She loved chatting so much it was difficult for her to control. She could talk to acquaintances and strangers for hours. It was perhaps this trait, added to her appetite for reading, that led her through the paths of literature, languages and teaching.

Rin was open and friendly, but there was something in the human world that caused rejection and anguish inside her. She was deeply distrustful towards the institutions and their respective interests, so when she faced knowledge, she did it the way you approach an old friend, she approached a powerful beast of two heads: out of fear, directly and thankfully. Regarding languages, a head represented her mother tongue, which allowed her to make her first poems and tales, to discover her own voice. The other head represented all the new languages adopted by her mind, codes from other communities, precious cultures from other peoples. Many journeys shared and yet to share with that beast that was as heavy as history and intimidating like a dragon, but able to fly like reverie.

Her everyday's work forced her to weave in and out the streets, dealing with the noisy slumber inside the buses, the torments of fashionable music, the shames of smoke and litter. And there along, the stubbornness of dreaming; of yearning for breezes and colors form other landscapes. A longing for clear water and free wind abducted her wholeheartedly; it took her to unknown places, sometimes bright and radiant, sometimes wild and dark.

Rin had a wonderful best friend. They shared a bond many people would consider rather ambiguous. Kohaku, always close and kind, easy to love, he connected with her in conversations and they supported eachother in life better than many friends and couples would.

One day, Rin woke up not knowing how to start the day; she had no fear, but something was different. The previous night, she had been absorbed in household chores and playing with Akarui –her black cat- when the phone rang. An eccentric writer, one of Rin father's acquaintances, wanted her to translate one of his essays from Japanese to Spanish. Rin did not know whether to accept the job or not. Having that man's work in her hands was like having a bomb waiting to go off. His essays and articles were a mixture of beauty, violence, accusations and explicit criticisms to certain authorities. She tried to refuse, but that man was persuasive and made very clear he did not trust anybody else to place their hands on his work. Before Rin was fully aware she had accepted, she received a message from the condo sentry box telling her someone required her presence to deliver a package adressed to her.

A few minutes later, still at night, those pages ran through her fingers, right before her eyes like a stormy road, like an expected and feared invitation.

Her loneliness went right trough her senses. Rin saw pictures of her life, just like she was watching from the other side of a glass window, sometimes like it was someone else's life. However, she wanted to live that life the best she could, accompanied by her affections and carrying her loneliness on her shoulders.

Why was she thinking about all of that? She did not know. Having contact with that man used to upset her, it used to disturb the connection she had with her everyday world. She would always communicate with the assistant first: a very odd little man with a squeaky voice, who would always make sure she knew she was not qualified to work with his sublime boss; for some reason, that little man -aside from being annoying- was fun to her. After the usual loud of complaints and stuttering from the assistant, it used to come a sudden interruption, followed by an always anxious apology on the assistant behalf –not adressed to her, of course-. It was then when a deep and silky voice used to slid through the phone until reaching Rin's ears. Specific arguments, deep silences and a sparing but mysterious goodbye composed the brief conversation that always managed to send her to the moon, leaving her there stranded.

…


	2. Chapter 2

_The characters from_ _Inuyasha_ _belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan and Sunrise Studios. I am just borrowing them for my story and I am not making any profits out of it._

…

 _Remember English is not my first language, but I am looking forward to make improvements everyday._

 _All suggestions and advices are very welcome, just be kind, please._

…

As she prepared breakfast and part of her lunch, Rin thought about the translation. She knew it would be published in several media in Latinamerica, as soon as it was finished. The consecuences of spreading it were always worrying for her, even when she was not directly envolved. She didn't know how he managed to get the information that got so many people through ridicule and ruin. How did he manage to take down prestigious institutions remaining himself out of reach, stunning, making public appearances… and yet, nobody knew where did he live and who did he live with, how did he live like.

The phone rang by the first time since she received the comission last night. She was greeted by a familiar voice:

"I didn't think you would be awake so early, but we didn't speak yesterday and I was just keeping an eye on you. Would you like to go out in the afternoon?"

"Hi! Yes, but I need to finish reading something. It's a new commission."

"Are you working today? It's Saturday. You were having a cold two days ago. You should be resting."

"Look who's talking. I'm the one who scolds you because you don't get enough rest… And you are right, but I won't be ok until I make progress with this work."

"Ok. I'll drop by later with something for dinner, then."

"All right. Thank you very much, Kohaku. See you later."

"See you."

At the sunset, a little bat came in flying around from the balcony. Akarui, who was curled up on the couch, raised up his head immediately and holded a watchful expression in his round and sparkly eyes. The little mammal flew around the living room heading to one of the bedrooms and caught Rin's eyes, who was coming out of the bathroom just after taking a shower. She adjusted her bathrobe and looked at her cat right away, he was just getting ready to do a great jump.

"No, no!" Rin ran to take Akarui in her arms while he was purring with excitement and eager to be free to chace the bat.

"No, I already know you are a good hunter." She tried to comfort him and placing a kiss on his forehead, she put him down out of the bedroom and carefully closed the door right away, so he could not come in.

Inside the bedroom, the bat got caught in the light lace canopy of Rin's bed and stayed there, still while Rin slowly approached it with a pencil and paper.

"You are welcome" Rin said very softly. "Tell me about my dad. How is he?"

….

 _I would like to thank all the reviewers for their kind words. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update._

 _I would like to thank 00Zero for her kindness, her stories and for inspiring me to write in English as a second language. A big hug for you, friend (:_

 **MissKaro:** _I really appreciate your advice. It was followed immediately (:_

 _Till next time, that I hope will be sooner._


End file.
